Jacob's Twilight
by Lamia Amici
Summary: I have come to Forks. I'm shown around by a hot indian boy who as it turns out is the chief's son. He has asked me out, and I said yes. There is a boy in biology with strange eyes. He seems like me. For we both have secrets.
1. Onyx and Dates

**Disclaimer: I am not worthy enough to own ****Twilight**** or ****New Moon**

**Ch 1**

I positively hate Forks!! I glared out of Charlie's police cruiser. I had literally condemned myself to the wettest hell in the world. I love my mom, but I still cannot believe that I had done. My winter clothing was so sparse that it had actually fit in the trunk.

The house was pitifully exactly how I remembered it. I had the same room, the same slow computer, the same bathroom I had to share with Charlie. Ugh just the thought repulsed me. I was already lonely for the sun.

I went to sleep that night crying my eyes out. I would have to go to school the next day. The last thing I wanted. If I had been so unpopular in a school with over a thousand, how would I feel in a school with less than 300?

It was raining when I woke up. Charlie was already gone, and I didn't want to move, but I got up and got dressed. I stared out at my truck. It was the only positive I could think of in this hell hole. I went to school early so I could find my way around and not look like the new kid. That however was inevitable. These kids have probably known each other since they were in diapers.

In the office I met some one who seemed so familiar. He was rather tall and was probably and Indian from the nearby reservation. "Isabella Swan?" he asked. "That's me." I said trying to inject some cheer in it. "I am Jacob Black. You bought my truck. It is a good thing too. My dad wouldn't let me start working on another one when we had a truck sitting there. How do you like it?" he asked casually. "It seems really sturdy." I answered. He grabbed my schedule from the secretary had given him. "I've been assigned to show you around school. Come on lets go." I followed obediently. He talked with me. He told me about being the chief's son and about the beach on the reservation. "You want to go to a movie or something tomorrow." He asked quietly. I looked up at him. I didn't see why he was acting so shy. I mean he was gorgeous. "I'd love to." I answered just as quietly.

He left me in my English class. I was of course stared at by everyone. I met a couple people. I met two girls. One was Jessica the other was Angela. I met two boys. One was named Mike the other was Eric. They didn't seem very friendly towards each other.

Jacob escorted me from the class room. I could see the envy in Mike and Eric's eyes.

My next class was History. Jacob was in this class. We passed notes back and forth. He was quite the poet.

**You**

You are who I've waited for

You are who I've dreamed of.

You are who I think about.

You are in my mind without a doubt.

When I see you tomorrow night

Please don't run and take flight.

For tomorrow night we'll have so much fun.

And I'll be very sad when the movie is done.

This is an example of the poetry he wrote for me. I didn't hear a thing in History all I could focus on was him. He was so sweet. When class ended, he walked me to Biology. It was a split class, so I would have lunch about half way through it. He didn't have this class with me. There was only one open seat. It was next to an extremely pale boy with very messy hair. When he looked up at me, I saw his eyes. They were the most unusual color onyx.


	2. From cloud nine to reality

**Disclaimer: I am not worthy enough to own ****Twilight**** or ****New Moon**

Ch 2

When I got home, Charlie was suspicious as to why I was smiling. "Did you have a good day?" he asked. I smiled at him and before I could stop myself I said, "I thought it would suck up here. I guess I was wrong." He looked shocked. See like my mom I didn't keep it a secret how I hated Forks. "What happened today?" he asked my retreating back as I walked quickly up the stairs.   
"I just had a very good day and met a very nice boy." I could hear his voice darken. "What boy? Bella, tell me his name. I want to do a background check." I laughed at him. He was so serious. It was funny. I hollered down the stairs. "His name is Jacob Black." I looked down the stairs at him. He looked almost as shocked as he did when I had practically complimented Forks. When I got done showering, I could hear him on the phone. OMG. He wasn't. Oh please, Lord. Tell me he wasn't.   
**Charlie's Conversation**   
"Hello, Billy. Is Jake there at the moment." "I think he is out actually, Charlie. Is there anything I can do for you?" Billy asked friendly. Charlie started, "Well apparently, Bella and Jacob are going on a date tomorrow." Billy started laughing over the phone. "How long has she been here?" "She has only been here for a day. You just tell young Jake that I will not tolerate it if he breaks her heart." 

**Back to reality**   
I ran into my room mortified. How could he call Jacob's dad like that? I quickly got dressed in my pajamas and turned on a CD so that I could sleep. Music helps me sleep, so I do not dream. It is very, very important that I do not dream. When I dream, bad things happen. I was forbidden to ever tell anyone. Since only mom and I knew about it. It wasn't really hard. Mom just pretended that it was a game. She was the one who suggested that I play loud music while I slept. I wanted to dream. I wanted to be normal like all the others.   
My dreams tell me secrets about everyone I had been around that day. They tell me intimate things that I really do not want to know. That is one of the reasons I am different. I had only sensed a few other people who are different before. I sensed two in the school. I thought back to them. One was small and pixie like. I turned my music off. I would dream tonight.   
Her name was Alice. She could see the future, yet she was even more different than I. She had to drink blood!   
I woke up with a fine sheen of sweat on my face. 


	3. The whole truth and nothing but truth

**Disclaimer: I am not worthy enough to own ****Twilight**** or ****New Moon**

**CH 3**

When I dreamed of the strange boy in my Biology class, I was shocked. He was like Alice. His name was Edward. He however could read minds. He had not been able to read my mind, however. I was thankful for that.   
Later I had forgotten to turn on my music, so I dreamed again. I dreamed of Jacob. He was apparently not normal either, but he didn't know that yet. He was a ……. Wererwolf! Great vampires, werewolves, and me. This would be a very interesting year.   
I woke up around 6:00 am. I woke up, got dressed, and ran down the stairs. Charlie was already gone which was good. I had to think about what I knew. I swear knowing things was such a problem.   
School was easy. I was sad however that Jacob didn't walk me around that day. We had the class where we sat together, but that was about it. I ate lunch by myself. I watched Alice and Edward that day. They seemed to be watching me too.   
After school let out, I saw them standing next to my truck. I walked over and said casually, "Why hello Edward, Alice. What brings you over here?" They looked puzzled because they knew that no one had told me their names.   
I simply smiled at their shocked expressions. Edward was the first to react. He frowned. It was incredibly cute. "You are Bella." He demanded. I nodded. "What are you?" he asked quietly. I chuckled softly if only I knew. I leaned against my truck and said even more casually, "The real question is, what you two are?" They were visually shaken. "May we come over?" Alice asked. She motioned towards all the stares we were receiving. I shrugged. "You may follow me." I said calmly. Alice however climbed into my truck! I looked at her incredulously.   
We drove in silence. I was itching for some one to start talking, so I commented on the weather which of course was rainy. "It is always cloudy and wet around here." She said and that was all. Thank god it was a short drive home. The silence was driving me insane. Edward was already there when I got there.   
'They knew where I lived' was apparently the message he was trying to give me. I whispered in his mind, _I can haunt your dreams. Don't try to threaten me. _He stopped in his tracks hearing my voice in his head really scared the shit out of him.   
I laughed into the silence. "Would you like to come in?" I asked warmly. They were weary as they stepped into my home. "Are you frightened?" I teased.   
They laughed at that and made a show of relaxing. I offered coffee. They of course declined. I sat cross legged in Charlie's chair and faced them with my cup of coffee. Alice began, "Ok, so what are you?" I looked at them for a moment sipped my coffee and replied, "Honestly, I do not know. I know what I can do, but not what I am."   
I could read it clearly in Edward's mind that he did not trust me. I glanced at him briefly. _Would you like access to my mind Edward, or are you happy that you are calling me a liar. _He kept the conversation between us. _How is it you can talk to me like this? _I replied. _It is something I've always been able to do. That is why I am so different. I can also learn secrets about people as they sleep._   
This time I could hear him discussing this with Alice. Alice spoke first. "When did you first learn you could do this?" She sounded very excited. "Hmm. The first time? Well, I was five and I didn't want to take a nap, so I threw a temper tantrum. During the temper tantrum weird things started happening. I saw ghosts, things started floating around the room, and I heard a voice in my head. She said, "I am giving you all my powers. Just call my name should you ever need help. My name is Mahsa. I am of the earth and can let you control everything there is." Well that was that. From then on I could do whatever I wanted to do. My dreams always told me secrets of people I had met or seen that day. My mom found out because I got frightened when I met a serial killer. I found out what he was when I dreamed. Ever since I have been playing loud music so that I cannot dream when I sleep."   
I let them soak it in. Edward spoke first, "I think you might have found the perfect place to live. There are plenty of weird people here. There are werewolves, us, and now you." I gasped, "Thanks for making feel even more of a freak." I stood up as gracefully as I could and walked up the stairs. I could hear Alice gripping out Edward. "How could you be so insensitive? She was telling us about her, and all you did was make her feel bad. I cannot believe this. We need to get her on our side." Edward retorted, "It's a little late for that. She is going on a date with Jacob tonight."   
I stalked back down the stairs. He looked up at me. I had changed into a short black dress and my hair was piled high with curly wisps of hair at the side. I could hear Edward's sharp intake of breath.   
I sought his mind. _She looks so beautiful. Jacob is so very lucky, for now. _He stopped looking at me and thinking about me. I smiled. It was always good to know what a man thought about you. Alice complemented me, "You look great. Oh, Jacob will love you in it." I could see the envy in Edward's eyes. "Well you two better go. I'm pretty sure Jacob knows what you are."   
They left and I waited for Jacob to come and pick me up. At 7:00 pm I heard a nock on the door and went to answer it. 


	4. Blood, Screams, and Crimson dreams

**Disclaimer: I am not worthy enough to own ****Twilight**** or ****New Moon**

**Ch 4**

I ran for the door. When I opened it, I was expecting to see Jacob, but it wasn't him. It was another Indian. He stood on the porch, and I could see his nose wrinkle in disgust for a moment. "I am Sam. Jacob has fallen ill and will not be able to take you to the movies. He sends his apologies and regrets." With that he walked off. I looked up the Cullen's number and called them. Edward answered the phone. "Hello?" I waited for a minute. "Hey, um Edward, it's me Bella. Yeah would you like to go to the movies tonight?" I heard him converse with someone else. "I would love to" he said, "but unfortunately I cannot." "Oh well," I sighed over the phone. "I'm sure Mike would like to take me. I saw him giving me the eye all during Biology." I was about to hang up when he said, "Wait I'll be there in a few minutes." With that the conversation was over.

In exactly two minutes Edward showed up looking so sexy. I had to try hard not to stare. He walked around the side of his car to open the door for me. He was so old-fashioned, but it was so adorable. "So what are we going to see?" he asked quietly. "Well, umm, how about American Werewolf." I looked over at him and tried not to laugh. His face was wrinkled in disgust just as Sam's nose had been. "Do you have any better ideas?" I asked trying not to laugh. "How about we not go see a movie? We could go back to my place and….. Hang out." He mentioned it calmly, but his mind was full of crazy possibilities. I laughed aloud this time.

He remembered what I could do and quickly shut down his mind. "I thought some of those ideas were very interesting. Did you do that with former friends that were girls?" I raised my eyebrow at him. He laughed. "I do not have friends that are girls or boys for that matter. I have had to keep to myself for the safety of all humans." He stared over at me taking his eyes off of the road. I screeched, "Keep your eyes on the road." He laughed but turned his attention to the road again.

We turned down a narrow road that he should have missed at the speed he was traveling. The house was beautiful. It had that timeless quality to it. I loved it instantly. He saw that instantly. He led me inside to meet his "family". I had dreamed that they were just family by being vampires. The blond hated me instantly. Edward dragged me up the stairs to his room. I guess he wanted to try a few things that he had thought about earlier. His room however had no bed. It had a very comfortably couch though. He sat next to me for a few minutes then he started talking. "Would you let me kiss you?" he asked sheepishly. I laughed at him. "Is this how you always start your conversations?" I asked teasing him openly. "N-No," he stammered, "I just thought that y-you would w-want me to a-ask your p-permission f-first." He was so adorable. I wonder why he was nervous. _You can kiss me. I'll kiss you back, so be careful. _I laughed in his mind. He leaned in slowly. His kiss sent electricity arcing through my blood. He felt the increase in my blood, for he had to pull back before he bit into me. I left my neck exposed taunting him on purpose. He looked questionably at me. I gave him the look that said "bite me". He did. It was painful at first. When he stopped, I didn't feel anything. He looked at me anxiously. "Do you hurt?" he asked worried. "No, why would I?" He called to Carlisle in his mind.

Carlisle came striding in through the door. I 'heard' them conversing in each others minds. Carlisle glanced at me and then addressed me, "Bella, he bit you right?" I nodded. "You do not feel any pain?" he inquired. I shook my head. He looked at me puzzled. "I am immune to a lot of things. It doesn't surprise me that the vampire bite is one of them. Oh would you look at the time. I really need to get home, so Edward could you take me home now?" I nudged him in the ribs until he nodded. With that he drove me silently to my house. He opened the car door for me, and before he went to get back into the car, I pulled him to me and kissed him goodnight.


	5. Secrets

**Disclaimer: I am not worthy enough to own ****Twilight**** or ****New Moon**

**Ch 5**

I had acted on an impulse. When Edward had left, I walked into the woods behind my house. Sure enough, people had been there. I could smell them. It had been the Indians in wolf form. They had set me up. They knew that if Jacob stood me up I would ask some one else to the movies. They had been shocked when I showed up so soon with Edward. I jumped on one of the retreating wolves. He was reddish-brown.

He snarled at me. All I did was crouch and stare at him. He sat back on his hunches trying to control his anger. I whispered to him, "Who is afraid of the big, bad wolf? Not me." I answered my own question. Again I whispered, "Can Jacob come out and play?" I didn't know where I got the words from, but I spoke them. "Hacias calmas Lupus." With that all of the wolves returned to human form. They stared open-mouthed at me. "Now that I have your attention," I said firmly, "I will not have you stalking around my home. Do you understand me?" All of them nodded except Jacob. He stared at me like I had betrayed him. "Leave us" I commanded to the other wolves. They hesitated then slowly began to melt into the shadows. "You weren't really sick were you?" I asked accusingly. He shook his head. "I just wanted to see what you would do if I didn't show up. I figured it would be Mike not Edward." "Yes, I know. I chose the vampire over the normal boy." He gaped at me. "I am different Jacob. I can shape shift, I know magic, I dream up people's secrets, and a lot of magic does not work on me." He looked shaken for a few minutes before asking. "I know you know magic, but could you demonstrate the shape shifting for me?" I nodded it wasn't so often that I got to change without people asking questions. I turned into the form of a dragon. I was a little dragon and could not breathe fire yet, but I was almost there. He jumped back. "Well," he said moving forward finally, "aren't you cute?" I laughed and changed back into human form. I jumped behind a bush because the only downside was I was naked after a shape shift. I could see Jacob blushing. I made some clothes out of the materials around me. I stepped into the black dress.

"So, no more standing me up, right?" I asked casually. I reached my hand out to him to help him up. He took it, and I pulled him up. "Why did you kiss Edward?" he asked abruptly. I thought about it for a minute before saying, "It seemed like the right thing to do. Like right now I'll kiss you good night too. OK?" He didn't object, so I leaned in and kissed him good night. He seemed shocked to say the least. I walked into the house. When I got in, the phone rang. "Hello?" I answered. "What did they want?" Edward asked. He had known the werewolves had been there. "Oh they wanted to know who I had asked when Jacob stood me up. They were a little surprised that it was you and not Mike. I finally came out and told them that I don't like ordinary guys." There was a short pause before he asked, "Did you tell them what you are?" I sighed. "Yeah I kind of had to after making them regain human form by magic. I also shape shifted into a dragon." He gasped. "A dragon?" I replayed the time after he left to before I kissed Jacob. I sent it to him through our minds. He contemplated it. "Well, I'm going to analyze what you just sent me, but Bella," "Yes?" "Be careful." I heard the click on the other line. No one had ever told me to be careful before. They warned me not to dream, or shape shift, or do magic in front of others. He was actually worried about me. That was so sweet. He was worried about me. I would think about that for a while. I needed to be careful. I knew that already. I needed to make sure that none of them knew the extent of my powers and why I was really sent here.


	6. Kindred Spirits

**Disclaimer: I am not worthy enough to own ****Twilight**** or ****New Moon**

Ch 6

Bella is dreaming about her past:

I am on a mission. It is rather sad. My mission must never be discovered, so I may not even write about it. My mission is to destroy or……………….

I woke with a start. I have had that dream for as long as I can remember. I looked over at my alarm clock. 6:00 great now to face another day at school. I had plans today however. _We _were all going to sit together at lunch today. I would force their compliance if necessary. It would be very interesting. I would have to make it possible for all of us to use our minds to talk. I could see people staring at us at lunch. What an odd sight we must have been. I the new girl, Jacob the dark tall boy, Edward the pale beautiful boy, and Alice the pixie. The vampires apparently hate the werewolves. Who knew? I had to force Jacob's compliance, so he would not change if an argument arose. The vampires however did not want me to force my compliance on them. They said they would behave in front of the "children".

_Ok. This is how it is going to happen. I want answers. You will answer my questions honestly, for I can tell if you are lying. You will answer them fully without omitting. Are we clear?_ I heard a chorus of _Yes. _I asked my first question, _Who are the Vultori? _Edward and Alice answered this one. Edward: _ They are sort of like vampire royalty. They are very strong and very ancient. They were here long before even Carlisle and he was 17__th__ century. _Alice: _They have a guard that is powerful too. They find vampires with gifts. I had a vision recently that they would come looking for us. _She was keeping something from me. _Tell me what else was in the visions. _I could see her hesitation, but because I had secretly forced my compliance on them already she had no choice, but to respond. _They will find you! They will try to kill you. They know you from somewhere. You are much older than even Carlisle. _Edward stiffened I could see it in his mind, _Why had Alice not told me of this. _Jacob's mind however was a red haze. All I could see was, _Mine! No one will hurt her! Mine! _I would have felt touched, but it was far too possessive for my taste. I patted him on the shoulder to calm him. Edward saw this and his mind turned possessive too. _Why is she touching him? Can she not smell the wet dog smell of the werewolves? I shall charm her from him? _Hmm sounded interesting, but back to business. I would have to trust these people. Though trust cost me dearly. I had had a partner once upon a time. She had been my best friend. 100 years ago she was killed. By _**Them!**_ I would make them pay! Since they were connected to me they could feel my hatred and my need for revenge.

I cut them off instantly. One of them however was harder to get rid of. Since Edward had telepathic capabilities he was able to hold on. _What was her name? _He asked gently. _Her name was Mahsa. She was my best friend for 300 years! I miss her dreadfully. _He moved away from Alice and put his arm around me. _How did she die? It all came crashing back all of the pain. We had been careless. She had suffered for it. We had been hunting. It is what we were ordered to do from the beginning of time. We were charged to hunt down the evil. We had known of the existence of vampires. We would take out our order on them. Mahsa had fallen for one. His name was __**Aro. **__As you know, he has an unusual gift. He used it against her! He knew who we would strike when, where, and how we would do it! Each time he showed up to stop her. Finally some of the other vampires decided they should end their little game. Ones even older than he ordered her destroyed. He did it of course. Then out of grief he destroyed the older ones as well! I __**will**__ kill him! _He took all of this in. He hugged me tighter to him. I thought this act would have sickened me, but the truth was I was hungry for compassion. I had always been alone. Mahsa had taught me to love was dangerous in an already dangerous situation. I had forgotten that the others were there. Alice was sitting very awkwardly. She was having a vision. I tapped into her mind quickly.

It was about me and Mahsa! But she was dead! How can this be? Aro was there as well. It seemed like we were working together! I would never associate with such scum! Let alone work with him. We seemed very intent on what we were doing. Then it was gone. She stopped having her vision. The bell rang and lunch was over. I would keep my connection with Edward all through the class period. He showed me his past hoping to see more of mind, but I had locked it away and did not want to look at it right now.

He wasn't pushy, so he let me keep my memories. He had seen how painful it had been for me earlier. I had actually felt the pain as if someone had plunged a knife into my heart and twisted. He had of course felt it too, but not as powerful as I had. _Edward, your mind seems so familiar. Are you sure we have never met? _He answered, _I am fairly certain. There are however a few doors that I do not have access to. _I told him what I was about to do. _I am going to unlock those doors for you. _I did what I said, and we both gasped. He was a kindred spirit. I knew him. I had known him before. We had been consorts in a previous century. He could now do as I could. He was excited about this. We gazed into each others eyes and souls not caring anymore about the "children" who surrounded us. I felt alive and loved. Both of which are very dangerous feelings.


	7. Truth and Gifts and Stories

**Disclaimer: I am not worthy enough to own ****Twilight**** or ****New Moon**

**Ch 7**

I was sleeping fitfully once more. I had told them my secret. Edward was one as I was. He had actually been lost in the sands of time. Some how he did not remember who he was each time he was reborn. In the dream I was watching Aro kill Mahsa. It was torture. I couldn't help her just like I couldn't before. I woke in a cold sweat.

That day at school Edward and I were talking telepathically in Biology. _You should come to my home tonight. Carlisle would like to talk with you. I must warn you: I have a sister named Rosalie. She doesn't like outsiders. Emmet is a huge teddy bear. Jasper can manipulate emotions. Esme is my "mother". Carlisle is my "father". We are a family of sorts. _I smiled. _I've had many families. They were always kind to me, but I never fit in because of my occupation. I loved them all, but I would have to leave them before I was 18. I had to leave them before the vampires found out I was with them. The vampires would use them against me._

When class was over we ditched the last few classes. I ditched my truck at home, and Edward drove us over to his place. I loved his house. I had loved it from the beginning. He led me inside. In the living room were a beautiful blonde, a heavily muscled guy I'd seen at school, a lanky guy, a brunette older woman beautiful none the less, Alice, and a doctor I'd seen working. Edward introduced me too them all.

They seemed rather edgy to be around me. Apparently they had heard about me. "How do you do?" I asked politely. I dropped the bag I had slung over my shoulder. I pulled out a very old book. Carlisle walked over and looked curiously over my shoulder. "This is a very, very old book. It is ancient Greek. It explains Edward and my job. It explains the role of the vampire hunters. They usually have their own special gifts. This is why I'm thinking that Alice and Jasper might be one. I will not kill any of you. My mission is the Voltori. It is my own personal mission. Aro loved my friend and then killed her when ordered to. He later killed the ones who ordered her death.

I handed the book to Carlisle, who carried it up the stairs into what I presume must have been his study. I looked at Alice and beckoned her forward. "Here this should improve your "seeing" ability." I handed her an amber colored stone. "Jasper, come here. I have something to help improve your ability too. It should allow you to control people through their emotions." I handed him a stone of jasper. I looked at the others thinking I was really rude just to give the ones with gifts gifts. My special gift was to create things out of thin air. I looked in Rosalie's mind to see what it was in the whole world that she wanted. Besides being human she wanted a puppy.

I thought of a little rottweiler puppy appearing in her lap. I looked over at her, and it appeared on her pants. She shrieked and jumped up. When she realized what it was, she scooped it up off of the floor. "It will never die." I said. She had tried to keep animals, but they would die, and she wouldn't. She ran up the stairs her beautiful hair blowing behind her. Emmet was very simple. He wanted a new work set. It was granted. Esme's was more difficult. She wanted her baby back. I pictured it in her mind. I used a lot of strength to make her wish come true. The baby would grow with her, but never die. I was going to faint if I didn't drink something soon. Esme was crooning over her baby. I stumbled into their kitchen followed by Edward. "Do you have any juice?" I asked meekly. He shook his head. "Can I have some water?" It was much easier to change something than too create it. I changed the water into orange juice.

I drank it greedily. I was feeling much better. Edward was staring at me. I saw Carlisle come down the stairs and into the kitchen. "I am puzzled. In all the long years that I've been alive, I knew that there were people who hunted us. I never thought it was like this." "Do you know how the first vampires came to be?" I asked them. They shook their heads. "I've speculated, but never found out the truth. Do you know how they were made?" It was story time. "You already know the story of Adam and Eve I presume. Well there was a woman before Eve. Her name was Lilith. She however was more dominating than Adam. She wanted to be on top. Adam had her banished to the caves. While there she had sex with a demon. Their children were the first vampires." This was a lot to mull over, even for vampires. I waited for them to speak.

I stood and walked over to a window. Uneasiness settled over me like a second blanket. Someone was at the door. I walked over to it. I peeked out a window. It was Aro!


	8. Love is Dangerous

**Disclaimer: I am not worthy enough to own ****Twilight**** or ****New Moon**

**Ch 8**

I wanted to kill him on the spot, but something made me uneasy. I surveyed the area and found out why. He had come alone! I let Carlisle answer the door. Aro knew I was there already. He was up to something I could feel it. "Aro?" Carlisle asked suspiciously. "What are you doing here?" Aro looked right at me and said, "I was expected. I always keep a date. Bella is that the name you're going by now? My I call you by your original name? Or do you not remember it?" I glared at him, "I do remember my first name! I do not want you uttering it. She trusted you, and you killed her!" He stared at me shocked for a moment before smiling. "I never killed her! I gave her life!" He motioned towards the door, and _**she **_walked in. "Mahsa?" I whispered. "Is that really you?" She rushed me. "Oh Brandy! How I've missed you? I thought I was dead when I felt all the pain. I could hear you fighting them, but I couldn't help you. I'm so sorry." I stood there numb. She had lain there dying and had thought of helping me before herself. I just stood there as she hugged me. My voice cracked when I finally spoke, "I thought you were gone. I – I should have stayed to make sure." "No." She reprimanded, "If you had you would have met the same fate or would have died. I am glad you are alive. I missed you so. Aro knew when you were born again he could feel it, so could I. We were always so close, that must be why.

I was still very shocked. Edward was behind me but I could feel him tugging at my mind. I gave him entrance to my mind. _Bella, what are you going to do? Are you going to attack?_ I didn't know how to answer, for the first time in a long time I was at a loss. No plan sprung instantly to my mind. Mahsa and I stood there for what seemed an eternity just hugging. I used Mahsa's and my mental path. _Will you be fighting along side me again? _She visibly shook her head. _I cannot. I'm in love with a vampire and am one myself. I would be a hypocrite if I hunted us. Something has changed in you, Bella. _I didn't know what she was talking about. She continued, _You have fallen for someone! It is either the werewolf or the vampire._

"No." I gasped aloud. How could I let this happen? I couldn't fall in love that was every great hunter's downfall. I had to get away from all of them. I was in a room full of vampires! I don't know why it seemed so threatening now, but it did. I darted towards the door which had been left open. I heard only one of the m follow. I could take him easily. I would kill him if I had too. I was pulled to a stop in the forest. I struggled. Had I had my weapons I would have killed. Unfortunately none of my extra powers worked at the moment because I was so shaken up. I was swung around and pulled into an embrace so quickly I didn't know who it was. I finally was able to look up into two concerned golden orbs.

"Edward, you should go. I'm not very stable right now. I don't want to hurt you." I turned to go, but he held on stubbornly. "Bella," he whispered as he lowered his head to mine. He kissed me right there in the woods. With all of the creatures as witnesses. I felt the earth shifting under my feet. What was going on? I couldn't let this happen. Love was dangerous.


	9. Dredging up the Past

**Disclaimer: I am not worthy enough to own ****Twilight**** or ****New Moon**

Ch 9

I broke the kiss and centered my mind on getting away. How could Mahsa have been a

vampire and I never knew about it? Plus I had to think about the Jacob and Edward

situation. My job was destroying the undead. That was Jacob's job as well. Edward was

the scum I was supposed to be destroying. How could I have fallen for him if he was the

one. I called out the ancient name that had been given me. I was answered in my head,

_You have need of me child. Ask and I will try hard to answer._ I thought of the book that

had held my job description and thought, _Am I destined to fall in love with one who I'm _

_entitled to destroy? _It was several minutes before a response came, _Matters of the heart _

_are fickle, but this I can see: one of your friends have already fallen as will thee._ With

that the connection was gone. A cry of despair was torn from my throat. I could feel the

movement of the vampire coming towards me. I opened his mind to me and sought

information. Finding what I wanted I ran as fast as I could towards the Indian

Reservation. They could not set foot on there with out starting a War. I could hear the

wolves running through the trees beside me so I changed for the advantage. I must admit

I was a stunning wolf. I was black as night incase I needed to hide in the night. I spotted

the reddish-brown wolf and moved closer to him. Jacob recognized me immediately. I

could feel Edward pulling back. Once the pack stopped we all changed back into our

human selves. Of course there were a few questions from those who did not know that I

could shape-shift. I answered them all using my mind. Back on the reservation I noticed

the one called Sam slinking away. When he had gone, I asked where to. Jacob spoke up,

"You are very powerful, Bella. If you chose to be on the vampires' side they could easily

outdo us. Sam is talking with them trying to tell them to destroy you or get your undying

loyalty." Great. I thought. Now the wolves wanted commitment. Instead of answering I

looked around the reservation. It was very beautiful. I had come by this way several

hundred years ago and knew the Black family had always been in charge. I had once

made a pact with Billy's great-great-great-great grandfather. I had not been on the

werewolves side nor the vampires, but I did hunt the occasional vampire that crossed my

path. I had greatly respected Okanov, the chief at the time. I would see if this Billy

Black was worthy of such respect. I looked over the Indians' shoulders to see a man in a

wheelchair coming towards me. He looked very much like Okanov. It was Billy no

doubt. I stepped away from Jacob and spoke to Billy, "Chief it is good to see you have

kept your people on the same path as did Okanov." Billy seemed shocked at the fact that

I knew of his family. He recovered quickly however. "There was a story about one such

as you. Her name however was Brandy." I bowed at the waist. "I am she. We who are

as I am reincarnated every century." "Let us speak privately," Billy said in his deep

voice so much like Okanov's.

_**Sorry it has taken so long I've been really busy. I hope you review this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	10. difference between friends & friends

**Disclaimer: I am not worthy enough to own ****Twilight**** or ****New Moon**

Ch 10

It was weird being back among the wolves. When I had come before, I had always felt a kinship with them. They returned the feeling mostly, but every now and then there is someone who just doesn't like me at all. I got that feeling from Sam. He was the Alpha of the pack or so I gathered, but only because the real Alpha didn't want it. Standing in the Black's home was interesting. It seemed extremely small with the wolves in there. "Ok," I started, "a while back I had a treaty with the chief here. I need to know if that treaty still stands." I looked to Billy for the answer. He scratched his chin for a minute before turning to converse with another Elder. When they turned back to me, Billy said, "We have no right to terminate past treaties. We can over write them, but in this case as in a few others. We will let it stand." I could feel the excitement come out of Jacob as the verdict was passed. He wrapped his arm around me while I sat on the arm of the couch. I soon had to remove his arm because it was just far too warm. After a while we all dispersed. I stayed near Jacob and asked to have a word with him. We walked to the very center of the reservation. Who knew where the vampires were at this very moment and I really didn't want to offend any of them. "Could you maybe stay with me for a while Jake, or could I stay at your place?" He changed from the overly excited boy to a very somber faced man at the question. "Why?" He asked suspiciously. "Well, I'd rather not be bothered by _them. _He seemed to understand and was overjoyed that I would rather be with the wolves than the bloodsuckers.

**Mean while back at the Cullen's**__

"Edward, if you do not stop pacing I will kill you myself." Alice said pointedly. "Have you 'seen' anything about her, Alice?" He snapped. "You know I cannot see the wolves." Alice replied pouting. "Lay off of her man," Jasper snarled. "It isn't her fault you can't hold on to anyone." Rosalie snickered in the background. "You guys leave him alone." Esme defended. "He feels horrible enough as it is. I could just kill that girl for causing you all this anguish." That was Esme, always being motherly. "Don't worry," Emmet said jovially, "we'll get her back. After all she's just a little scared. I mean I probably would be too. She finds out her best friend she thought was dead is a vampire and another slayer is a vampire. She might feel a little threatened." We all stare at Emmet like he sprouted a second head. "What? I can be observant sometimes." He cried indignantly and stalked off. "All I know," Edward muttered, "is that I'll find a way to get her back.

**Back with Bella**

"So Bella, I've called Charlie, and he has no problem with you staying for a while." Billy said in his powerful voice. I nodded a thanks. I had been thinking about Edward and his family and how far they would go to get me back. Jacob broke my train of thought by jumping onto the couch I was sitting on and nearly flipping me off of it. "Do you want to go running?" He asked earnestly. "Umm sure." I assented at the puppy dog look he had on his face. So we went running through the reservation as our wolf selves. It was fun to not be restricted by a human body. I came across a sent a little ways off the reservation that caught me off guard. It was _his_ smell. I followed it and sure enough it lead me straight to a beautiful meadow. Against all my better judgment I made myself known to him. He paused recognizing me in the body of the wolf. I darted for the trees remembering my previous plan to stay away from him. It didn't seem to work though. It seemed that a part of me wanted to know his company to know his touch. Jacob was close, I could feel him. I sent out a false sent of mine to lead him away from me. I really needed to talk to Edward.

**Edward's POV**

I saw the little wolf watching me through the leaves. I couldn't however get to it's mind. I looked into the eyes and found Bella staring back at me. Before I could say anything she darted back into the trees only to emerge seconds later in human form fully clothed. "You look as if you've been pulling your hair out," She joked. I nodded not wanting to be the first one to break the silence. She sat down on the other side of the clearing. The smell of her was literally driving me crazy, but I knew I could control the hunger. "Are you ok?" she finally asked letting me see through her mask to how worried she really was. I looked up to see her walking towards me slowly, catiously, as if at any moment she might bolt back into the trees. When she got to me, I struck before she had the chance to move. Before she knew it she was in my lap, and I was kissing her.


	11. In the middle

**Disclaimer: I am not worthy enough to own ****Twilight**** or ****New Moon**

Ch 11

Why was I kissing him? Part of me wanted to know. The other part was just immersed in the wonderful way he kissed. The part that was complaining was getting louder and louder until I pushed away from him with all my strength. "This cannot be." I commanded my raging hormones. I looked him square in the eyes and said, "This will not work." I made my voice as firm as possible. "Why not?" He asked his voice calm. Why not the other side thought in unison. "You are a blood sucker. I kill your kind." He thought for a moment and responded, "Would you kill Mahsa?" What a low blow. "How could you ask me such a question? Are you trying to hurt me on purpose? If you are, you sure hit your target." I stormed out of the once peaceful clearing. Jacob was probably finding my new scent now. _Brandy?_ Damn him. I was still connected. I had to break the connection while I still could. He was my other half, but he was vermin. It was my job no my duty to kill him. How could I ….. I couldn't even think the word to myself.

A prophecy hidden in the deepest recesses of my brain emerged.

_One who has been lost _

_With one who is confused_

_One who'll lead the way_

_And in time death will choose._

I didn't fully comprehend the last part about death. All I know is that I was a part of it and my intuition told me that so is Edward. I must be the one confused and Edward the one who is lost. I have to get away. I thought disgustedly. Look at me now. The huntress has become the hunted now. And by scum no less. I kept up an easy fast walk. I would surely know if he was any where near me. Right? I could not believe that I was destined for this. I need help I thought desperately. _I'm here._ I heard him say. _Well, I don't want you here!_ I snapped. I wasn't getting away fast enough. I could feel him getting closer. I tried to transform into something fast, but my body wouldn't cooperate. It was like all but a little part of me wanted him to catch up. I glared. I can't even trust my own mind.

I glanced up and saw him coming through the foliage. The glare was instantly gone from my face. I could hear my heart beating extra fast. _Why?_ "Why what?" I asked refusing to use such an intimate way of communicating. _Why won't you just let it happen?_ "I don't know what you are talking about." The way he was talking in my head unnerved me. I turned to walk away only to find that I couldn't move. I whipped around to see his white hand on my wrist. I hissed. His skin seemed much warmer than it had earlier. I heard the rustling the same time he did. I turned to see Edward's family coming through the trees along with Mahsa and Aro. I couldn't help it. The centuries of being a vampire hunter came over me, and I instantly crouched into a fighting stance. I could feel my eyes changing color. They changed from a dull brown to a full blown yellow when I was at top strength and angry enough to use it. Mahsa noticed my eyes first and made everyone stop. She came cautiously towards me. "Brandy," she spoke both aloud and in my head, "it's just me. Why are you ready to fight?" I scented the air and hissed. All of them were dead. Not a single living heart besides mine and one coming closer by the minute. I slowly stood up. I had to go. What was I doing? Mahsa is my friend. Edward's family is his. I was the outsider here, and I knew what I had to do. I had to leave. I had made up my mind when I realized that Edward was lurking in my mind and had seen my plan. He would follow me.

That is what it is like between soul mates. You always must know something of the other. I hated it. I would never ever fall for him. _Yeah right_ came a taunting voice in my head. _You already have. Just give in. It is part of the prophecy. You must succumb to the darkness._ "No!" I cried aloud. I broke free from Edward. And ran at full speed towards the only other beating heart within the next hundred feet. I ran headfirst into Mike.

"Oh my god! Mike, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there." H looked a little embarrassed at first. "You, know who I am?" He asked looking doubtful. "Of course I do. Jessica talks about you all the time." I was glad to phase back into being 'normal' for once. "What are you doing way out here?" He asked curiously. "I could ask you the same thing I hedged. I could hear people coming from different places. I could smell the dead and the fur. There was a whole pack of wolves led by one worried Jacob. And Edward headed the other group. Mike and I were going to be stuck in the middle. They all saw each other at the same time, and I could literally see the hair on the back of the Indians' necks raise.

**Sorry it has taken so long for me to write. I have been really busy lately but I will try and update soon. Please read and review!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Complications

**Disclaimer: I am not worthy enough to own ****Twilight**** or ****New Moon**

Ch 12

There they stood all around the clearing. The wolves on one side and the vampires on the other. I could feel the hatred emanating from the wolves. The tension in the forest was so palpable you could cut it with a knife. And there was the problem of Mike who was at the moment with me in the middle of the clearing. Mike tried to block me from all of them. It would have been cute, but I could read his thoughts. He was so scared. I walked away from him and over to the wolves in their human forms. "Where did you go?" Jacob hissed quietly. "I had to go and talk to _them,_ and I couldn't very well do that with you. Now could I?" He sighed. _Yeah I know. _His voice sounded. _I can smell him on you._ I felt so bad for deserting Jacob like that, but I had to make things right with Edward. Now there was a casualty in our midst that none of us could afford, Mike. He was after all human. I was obviously going to have to get him out of there. "Hey Mike, could you walk me home." I flirted. "I'm kind of lost." He nodded happily enough. He chatted the whole way out to the road. Once we broke through the trees Edward was there and extended his hand to me, "Bella, you really should try and stay with me on a hike." I scowled at him. Mike just looked angry. I picked up his thoughts that were broadcasting as loud as if he had said them. _Man, why did Cullen have to show up? We were having a good time coming out of the woods._ "I told you that I wasn't a good hiker." I fibbed. I turned to Mike, "Anyways I had a lot of fun walking back with you." I flirted a little extra just to piss off Edward. I could see it working. "Come on Isabella. You wouldn't want your father to worry." He had a point. I had not realized the darkening of the sky. I went with him reluctantly. Poor Mike, he seemed so saddened by my departure.

"Why did you flirt with him?" Edward asked silently. I didn't dignify him with an answer. He knew why. He knew I was fighting tooth and nail to make the fact that we were soul mates disappear. "I love you. Cannot you love me back?" Those three simple words startled my calm resolve. I felt the air hiss out of my lungs. My mind wanted me to say it back, but I couldn't. How could I return feelings so powerful when they only get you hurt or killed? He heard my thoughts and was quiet for the short drive back to Charlie's. He was out of the car before me and in the house talking to Charlie. Charlie didn't exactly like him, but he adored Alice. As I got closer I could hear Edward inviting me over to spend the night with Alice. I was mortified. I would not do such a thing.

"Dad," I moaned coming up the steps, "I think I'm going to be sick." With that I ran up to the bathroom and slammed the door. I could hear Charlie carefully explaining that I could not spend the night with Alice and to pass on his regrets. Edward's mind however was curiously blank. He was going to do something. The bad thing was I wouldn't know what until he did it. I heard the purr of his car as he drove away. Charlie would be up as soon as he heated up a bowl of condensed soup. I heard a knock on the front door and knew that Jacob had come to check up on me. Dad of course let him in to see me. I feigned sleep and as soon as Charlie left Jacob jumped on me and whispered faker.


	13. hmm Jacob or Edward

**Disclaimer: I am not worthy enough to own ****Twilight**** or ****New Moon**

Ch 13

"What the hell?" I whisper shrieked. "What are doing here?" he could hear the edge in my voice. "Well, you sort of ditched me today in the forest. Then when I finally found you, you were with _them_ and a human. What was the human doing there?" I was shocked at the question. I hadn't actually thought about it. I shrugged. "He must have gotten lost in the woods or something." "I don't like Newton," he said at last, "He is always sticking his nose where it doesn't belong." He looked at me slyly. "He cornered me one day and asked me if I believed in vampires and werewolves." My mouth gaped open. How the hell did a human boy no such things! "Do you think he suspects?" I whispered half afraid. The trials would start again. I could see it, feel them coming. I started shaking my head in denial. Out of no where Jacob started shaking me. "Bella, you'll get Charlie up here if you don't settle down!" he hissed. I hadn't realized I'd been saying anything, but I had been saying, "No not again. No more fire, no more smoke and flames carrying the air away." I took in a ragged breath. "I need to lie down." I fell face first on my bed. I was freezing. I guess my chattering teeth gave me away. Next thing I knew Jacob had taken off his shirt and was sliding into my bed. "Hey," I cried in alarm. "You're cold." Was all he said. He was, however, deliciously warm. I found myself practically trying to climb into his skin. I wondered what had brought on this sudden chill. I mean it was always cold up here, but winter was still a week away at least.

**Edward's POV**

Why had she not wanted to spend the night? I mean she knows I love her and that we're meant for each other. Why does she fight it? _Maybe because you're a vampire._ A rebellious voice sounded in my head. That couldn't be it, could it? We were after all soul mates. I tried to tune into her thoughts. _MMM. So warm. _Wait what? I didn't understand. I have to see what is going on. I grabbed my keys and ran towards my car. I was driving faster than usual and that was not good because I always drive very fast. I barely turned the engine off when I could smell that horrible smell that only a wolf could have. Wet Dog! I barely thought about what I was doing. I jumped up to her window and through it silently. Both of them were in her bed! She was sleeping, however, he was not. He was playing with her hair. "Get away from her," I growled between clenched teeth. He sneered at me. "I was invited." "Well I'm her soul mate." I retorted feeling warmth rush through me.

**Bella's POV**

I could feel apart of my soul near by. I opened my eyes to see Edward. Without a conscience thought I beckoned him closer. "Edward," I murmured still half asleep. He bent to me immediately. I could feel a warmth beside me shaking. I looked over my shoulder, and Jacob had a furious expression on his face. "Relax Jake. I feel much warmer now. Your dad is probably worried about where you are." Jacob glowered at Edward and leaned down and brushed his lips against my cheek. "I will be seeing you later." He said before leaving. He left through the door. I was still groggy as Edward lay down in Jacob's place. I was no longer cold from all of Jacob's warmth. I leaned my warm cheek against Edward's cold chest. He was surprised, but it didn't take him long to pull me against him. I was drifting back to sleep. I could feel his hands exploring my back. It felt alien. I listened for a moment for something was definitely off about the situation, but for the life of me I could not remember what was off.

**Edward's POV**

God. It felt wonderful holding her like I was. I doubt that had she been fully awake none of this would be happening. I was looking into her dreams. _She was following a path. It came to a point where there were two pathways. One was surrounded by forest, the other by ice. She chose the forest and walked a ways to see a red-brown wolf sitting in the middle of the path. She frowned and was going to turn around, but the wolf changed into Jacob. He was beckoning her away from the path that led to me!_

No! My mind wouldn't allow that to happen. She was after all my soul mate. What could a wolf do about that? Nothing, right? I would have to call up some of the hearth women. They would know how to bind her to me, so that the wolf could not break our soul mate bond. I would have to call them right away. I pulled out my cell and punched some buttons. Ariada answered, "You are in need Edward?" All I said was, "Yes." Before we both hung up.


	14. Ariada

**Disclaimer: I am not worthy enough to own ****Twilight**** or ****New Moon**

**Ch 14**

Ariada was blind but could see. She had visions. After I had been made into what I am, I had ran into the hearth women. They were related to some of the vampires. Ariada and I had gotten close. She reminded me very much of Alice with one minute but rather large difference. Ariada could do magic for she was after all a witch.

**Bella's POV**

I could hear a slight hum. It was beautiful. It was a very haunting melody. It fit the dreams I had been having perfectly. Edward was lying with me in my dreams. He had come, and Jacob had left. I knew the tension that grew between them had something to do with me. In the depth of my mind I was absolutely positive that none of that had been a dream. My eyelids fluttered. Why was I sleeping on concrete that was as cold as ice. It did smell good though. I leaned down, so I could inhale more of the wonderful scent. The cement jerked beneath me, and I could hear a low moan. I looked up to see Edward's head thrown back and his eyes closed tight. The muscles in his cheeks were twitching. I sniffed at him again. He was starting to heat up. "Bella," he whispered. "hmm?" I sighed. I wanted to explore him. He was muscular not like Emmet in an almost grotesque way, but in a very sexy, manly way.

I was loosing control. My hands were roaming all over his chest. I wished that his shirt wasn't in the way.

**Edward's POV**

I was loosing control. I didn't know how long I would be able to restrain myself from touching her. When she had awoke and smelled me, I thought I would loose it then. She was trying to get under my shirt. "Bella," I whispered huskily, "what are you doing?" She looked into my eyes. "I'm exploring." She returned her concentration onto my shirt. She was not as forward as she wanted to be. I could tell she wanted my shirt off but did not want to seem forward, so it stayed in place. I put my hands on hers to stop there roaming. I slowly lifted the t-shirt off and then went for the turtle neck under it. "Oh Edward," she gasped, "you're beautiful. I cannot believe I have been trying to stop the inevitable." Her fingers played near my lips. Her mouth soon followed. It kissed me all over my face except on my lips. She was working her way to them when I couldn't wait any longer. I switched it around so she was under me instead of on top. I pressed my mouth firmly to hers. She tasted so sweet. I flicked my tongue across her lower lip begging entrance. She obliged willing enough. I paused. Something wasn't right. I could smell wet dog.

**Jacob's POV**

They were…. They were… Ugh, I couldn't even think it to myself. I could feel the growl swelling in my chest. I could not watch but could not look away either. I could see Edward stiffen. He knew I was here. I jumped down from the window. I heard a gasp. "Jacob." It sounded like a mourning noise. "He will never forgive me." I could hear her sobbing. My heart felt like it had been wrenched from its chest. "Do not cry for me." I whispered. I felt horrible. I couldn't comfort her. Edward was apparently upset. He didn't know how to handle it. That pleased me. He didn't know how to handle her tears for me. I heard a phone ring. I strained to hear the conversation. It was a woman. "Edward, I cannot see your future. There is a wolf in it though as well as yours and his soul mate. I fear it may be the same person." I listened intently for what Edward would say. He was silent for a very long time before he said, "Ok. Thank you Ariada. I'll figure something out. Could you keep me updated on what you see?" The woman spoke again. "Of course Edward. You have but to ask." For some reason that voice weirded me out. It seemed to all knowing. I could hear Bella moving around. She would be coming outside soon. I hid in the bushes by the door. I could hear her open the door. "Jake? Jake, are you there?" I could hear that she wanted to cry. "I'm here," I whispered softly. "Jake, I'm so confused."


	15. Death

**Disclaimer: I am not worthy enough to own ****Twilight**** or ****New Moon**

Ch 15

Jacob's POV

I could smell the salt water coming out of her eyes. She was upset and confused that much was certain. "Jake?" she croaked again. I stepped out of the bushes. Her eyes were red and puffy. "Jake, I'm sorry, but I don't know why. I feel the connection between Edward and me, but there seems to be one with you as well. I thought you could only ever have one soul mate?" She was cold and shivering. I took of my light sweater and tossed it to her. She hugged it to herself without putting it on. "Sweet Bella, don't cry for me. I know what it is like to want something and never get it. I know heartache. I know what it is to watch a life go out of your grasp and there is nothing you can do about it." I sighed this was not really helping the situation right now. "If you want you can come to the reservation and see my father. Or we have a type of witch too. Her name is Anakaa. Maybe she could make things more clear for you." I had been concentrating so hard on trying to keep her from crying that I hadn't noticed Edward come up behind her until he whispered, "Bella, don't go." She turned from me then. She looked over her shoulder and into his eyes. "Edward," she whispered, "I have to know. This isn't normal. I need help." I saw the hurt in Edward's eyes as Bella turned from him to me. "Be safe." Was the last thing Edward said to her.

Bella's POV

I was so very confused. Why was my heart trying to pull me in two directions? I reached for the ancient power of Mahsa. _Child, you are in need of assistance? Yes!_ I cried desperately. _What is it? I need to know if a person could have two soul mates?_ The question hung there for a moment unanswered. _It is your destiny. One shall die. _I cut her off immediately with a physical jerk that Jacob noticed. He stopped his steady lope through the forest immediately. I could sense Edward nearby watching our progress. Jake knew he was there too. _Death, death, death, death, death!_ No!! I couldn't stand it if either one of them ever died. I just couldn't. I loved them both far too deeply.

Edward's POV

I had caught the fading transmission of her thoughts. Death? Who was going to die? I needed to know, so I could protect her, myself, and my family. I had a sense that it would probably be me or the mutt. If I were to die, only my family and Bella would mourn me. If Jacob died, the entire tribe would hunt _us _down thinking us the culprits. I could feel death breathing down on me and my family. I thought about Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, and Alice. I would leave Bella only for them. It was still a gigantic sacrifice but if it meant my families safety and Bella's I would do it.

Bella's POV

He was leaving?! I didn't understand. I started shaking in the warmth of Jacob's arms. "It's ok, Bella. We'll be at my house soon and then you can lay down under some blankets." How thoughtful of him. He thought I shivered out of cold. Well, I did but it was an empty, bleak cold. I could not reach Edward telepathically. He had locked me out. It was a horrible thing to do, yet he had.

I could not believe it. I tried again and again reaching out telepathically. I almost jumped out of Jacob's grasp to run after him. I could feel it. Edward was leaving me.


End file.
